Fiber-reinforced thermoplastic (FRT) composite articles, produced by molding techniques such as injection molding, have assumed great importance in the manufacture of many products due to their specific mechanical properties, including tensile strength, electrical conductivity, and other characteristics. In order to optimize the quality of the FRT composite articles, it is desirable to accurately predict molding phenomena occurring during a molding process. However, despite significant efforts by many researchers, simulations have thus far failed to achieve satisfactory results.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.